


High altitude

by Ilarianto, Ilvblacklist



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilarianto/pseuds/Ilarianto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilvblacklist/pseuds/Ilvblacklist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz is jealous and  Red teases her continuously ,but during the flight to the next safe house they will find a way to solve the situation. Lizzington!</p>
            </blockquote>





	High altitude

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks my dear friend Ilvblacklist for helping me with my english!

She got out of her bed after weeks of agony due to the shot on her shoulder. They were somewhere near the Philippines, in a big house. There was no denying the house was beautiful. It was more like a palace, so fashionable that Liz knew it could not have anything to do with Red's style. She went downstairs to look for Red, she had promised herself that she was going to apologize for the way she had treated him in the past weeks; Liz knew that when she was near him, she was no longer able to think clearly.  
It was odd ... more or less the same effect he had on other women, she thought. He was so mysterious ... charming ... sexy and captivating that even without looking at him she felt the effect of his mere proximity. He knew this! He knew he had some control over her, yet he had never gone beyond a few light caress or gentle embrace. It was precisely at the moment when she came out of her room that she found herself thinking, that in fact, she didn't quite have the words to explain what she felt.

Liz was going to do an about-face when i saw Dembe.  
"Elizabeth, Good morning! I see you're feeling better!" Dembe said, looking surprised.  
"Hey Dembe! It's good to see you! Where is Red. Is he upstairs?" Dembe looked at her with a worried look.  
"Raymond Is committed at the moment. He is in the office but I do not think you should go. Why don't we go for a walk?"  
"Dembe Please! It is important!" She did not intend on begging, but she really needed to talk to him, just to see him. Liz pushed Dembe slightly to one side, just to allow herself enough space to sneak in, when she felt him grab her arm and pulled her back.  
She found herself face to face with Dembe, two centimeters from her face.  
"Elisabeth believe me, I must insist ... it's better if you let him finish his meeting!"  
She couldn't understand what was going on, when suddenly a strange laughter coming from upstairs pierced her almost like the bullet that had shot through her only a few weeks earlier.  
"DEMBE ... WHO is?" She recognized her right away ... without even needing to look up ... the voice of Madeline Pratt.  
Liz saw her lean over the top of the stairs and when she met her eyes, she smiled in amusement.

 

She could tell what shade of red her face was or whether she looked angry or surprised but she just knew that her stomach was seething anger ....and was bleary-eyed from nervousness ... it could be only... jealousy!  
Maddie was practically naked; covered only by a towel that revealed much of her body. That woman was shameless.  
"Hello Elizabeth, I did not know that Ray had invited you to the party!" She exclaimed smiling. "Hey Raymond you could tell me. We said no more secrets between us!" She yelled toward the bedroom.  
"Why? Who is?!" She saw him come out from behind the corner wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a shirt buttoned only halfway. He looked surprised, as if to ask what the hell she was doing standing outside his room at that moment. "Lizzie! " Was all he managed to say.  
Thinking that she just wanted to apologize to him... but clearly he was busy doing other things ......he had to play with the Barbie girl who was Madeline Pratt.  
"Sorry Dembe for insisting little ago ... I should have listened to your warning! See you soon!" She felt tenderness for that man; so devoted and loyal to a person who did not deserve even one percent of the commitment. He looked straight into her eyes almost like to apologize for something he did not even do. Liz turned around and walked out the door. She needed to get out of that damn house. She needed a glass of wine, maybe even a bottle.

Two days later ....

It was three hours, dropped in the evening, Dembe sleeping nearby. Red was working on some information about the Cabal sitting on the seat in front of her, his knees dangerously close to hers, a hand reached her leg and leaned in a gesture of reassurance. Liz smiled trying not to reveal the embarrassment. God, it was always more difficult to stay calm! The fact that they're always together, the proximity was driving her crazy and she was totally depressed. After Maddie's appereance he tried to apologize and explain in some way. Also since then he always tried to touch her. Hands, arms, legs, hips, making them look as though they were mere accidental touches. He was making her more and more excited .  
"Liz you are a big woman, if you are not interested in that sort of "greek God", that is impossible noting your state of excitement every time he approaches you, tell him right away, but if you like him take the bull by the horns and do his game." She thought to herself.  
"Who does not become effected by a man like that? The way he moves, his gaze fixed on me, his mouth..Oh god his mouth ... But we're fugitives, it is not the time nor the place for these things, I'm embarrassed for even thinking of that and I'm sure that he has no interest in me!"

Completely absorbed in her thoughts she did not realize that Red, was staring at her curiously. So, not knowing what to do to escape the embarrassing situation she got up and went to the bar to pour a drink for herself."Right! Because the alchool helps in these cases!"

Suddenly she felt rubbing against her leg and two arms actually imprisoned her against the cabinet. She had not realized that he was approaching..but even though she could not see him, she recognized his unmistakable scent; a mixture of cologne, tobacco, and Red's own unique scent.  
"Red what the hell ..."she exclaimed trying to wriggle, pushing against his chest.  
"Lizzy ... Are you embarrassed because Dembe might see us? Because I saw how you looked at me when I was with Maddie and I am sure that was jealousy in your eyes. Are you jelaous Lizzy?" he teased wrapping her hips with his arms and squeezing her even more to him.  
"Red ... what are you doing?"  
"I decided to come and take ... what we both want." he whispered in her ear, making clear that the game had aroused him .  
Immediately she found herself moaning softly and decided that it was time to take an active part in the slow seduction and began rubbing herself against him. A clear sigh of pleasure escaped from his mouth while she covered his arms with her own.  
She rotated her head as much as possible to whisper: "You were being a bastard, teasing me like that with Maddie!"  
She disengaged from his grip and immediately put her mouth on his. Red immediately deepened the kiss slipping his tongue between her soft lips in a passionate kiss. It was messy, all exploration, and excitement. It left nothing to the imagination and in a short time they were breathless.

Red lowered and began to kiss her neck, chin, and then was back to biting her ear lobe causing her to moan against his face. "Shh, Lizzy don't speak. Close your eyes and feel, just feel." Then went back down, lifting her shirt, touching her breasts with his rough hands, soft mouth, and wet tongue.  
Soon he found his way to her core and quickly had her slip off her jeans, slipping a hand into her panties. She moaned loudly, no longer able to contain her arousal. Her mouth released sounds that she did not even recognize as her own. Red stoked her hair with his right hand and slowly opened her blouse and left her in just panties and bra.  
He stood still for a moment in adoration of her body: the curve of her hips, swell of her breasts, and slightly tanned skin. He licked his lips and kissed her all over her body, marking her everywhere. He reached her thighs, bringing his lips closer to her core, teasing her relentlessly with soft kisses.  
Liz moaned loudly and Red stopped, looked up at her face, his eyes fixed on only her. Liz's eyes were dark, mouth half opened and face was contrite in the excitement of the moment. "Shhh, if Dembe hears us, he 'd die of embarrassment ... do you want me to stop, sweetheart?"  
She shook her head frantically and Red resumed his work, kissing, licking, sucking and thrusting his fingers in all the right places. Then he used his tongue, softly putting pressure on her clit. Whenever her moans grew louder, Red stopped, thus prolonging the agony.  
Liz reached over to him and kissed him deep, savoring her own taste in his wonderful mouth. Then she distanced herself from him, more for lack of air than anything else. Red looked quizzically at her, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes ... but it won't be just one time ... I can't. I want you to be mine."

In response to her words, he took her by her hips and lifted her. Liz wrapped her legs around his waist. A moment later they found themselves in the bathroom. He slammed her body against the door, locked it and started to kiss her endlessly. Thank God, the bathroom of his jet was larger than those of first class planes. They took off their clothes with great efficiency finding themselves naked, enjoying each other's body. Red was slightly tanned and massive, mineslender and trembling with desire. He could not wait to worship her body inch by inch.  
Liz took his hand and started to kiss his knuckles, licking his fingers, tasting herself on his fingertips. Red moaned and kissed her neck and shoulders, all the way down to her breasts, taking care of both nipples equally. She was ecstatic and recovered only when she felt the loss of his warm body next to hers watching as he remained motionless staring at her with satisfaction.  
"Red? What are you doing?"  
Red looked at her a little surprised, his green eyes revealed something that she could not decipher.  
"I am thinking ..." he told her.  
"Do I need to worry?"  
"No." He said gently.  
"Red is okay, I want you, I just want you!"  
Satisfied with that statement, what came afterwards was just madness.  
She leaned back with her hands and head pressed tightly against wall. Her legs still wrapped around his waist. Red leaned down and kissed her passionately between her legs, causing a shiver of excitement down her spine. He continued to kiss her but still did not penetrate her.  
Then he began to slip inside her, slowly inch by inch to the base. She would close her eyes to savor the feeling of pleasure mixed with a mild agony but couldn't not take her eyes off him, enveloped in a feeling of overwhelming pleasure. He was driving her crazy and her moans became more frequent.  
"Red, please, oh my God !! Take me !! more please !!!!"  
He decided then to end the torture, he was at his limit and with a fluid pressure, he was firmly inside her totally immersed in her body.  
"Oh Lizzy ..."  
At this invocation she started to rub herself on his hips and his movements became stronger and faster. She reached his lips and captured them to suppress the moans that became higher and higher. Her hands were twisted against the wall above her head, his right hand holding hers and the other lightly pressed on the back of her neck. Red suddenly stoped "Red?"  
"Lizzy let it go ...feel .... I want to look at you coming breathlessly ... I love you Lizzy.. I am yours, I have always been yours."  
Both sighted of excitement .  
She smiled and kissed him with a intoxicant passion and at that point Red started to move slowly and then more quickly, more and more, they were both on the edge and could not contain their frantic body movements.  
Another three, four, five, thrusts later and she came hard, shouting his name, with a whimper rather than enjoyed, clutching her inner muscles and bringing him with her to ecstasy.  
"Oh Lizzy." He moaned into her mouth.  
They stayed exhausted against each other, happy and satisfied, still kissing, more gently this time.  
"Lizzy ... you are breathtaking ."  
"this was..."she whispered  
"i know...sweetheart"  
Red sighed, in her ear. It was the most beautiful experience of both their lives.

After they dressed, they returned to their places as if nothing had happened. They did not talk for the rest of the trip. Liz fell asleep as he finished his work. Soon the plane just landed and Dembe was ready to go; Red picked up his things looking at Liz all the while.  
Twenty minutes later they reached the house by the sea and Red knew that he had to talk to her about his plans for a temporary separation.  
"Red? "  
"Mmm."  
"Something wrong?"  
"I wanted to know if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight Lizzy". He replied with a sly smile. She smiled back and relaxed in his arms in the back of the car.  
"A special dinner just for the two of us ... we need to talk."  
"Oh yeah?" She replied  
His smile widened more and more.  
"You ... do not you think we should talk about what happened before?"  
"Well there is nothing to say Red, I believe we've said all we had to say. I want you by my side and I want to be your partner, to destroy the Cabal and all those had ruined our lives ...and...i love you Red .. "  
Red looks at her in amazement and pride. She was no longer the litte girl he saved or the scared woman at the beginning of their escape. She became aware of the situation and of the possibilities and was ready to do everything in her power to protect both their lives, and secure their future. Maybe the dreaded separation was no longer necessary.  
"Red?"  
"Yes?"  
"Ok for dinner, I'm starving anyway! After that we can discuss our renewed alliance in your bedroom ... right?" As she spoke his mouth approached and captured hers kissing her delightfully and maddeningly.Oh..how much he loved that woman..  
Sometimes jealousy destroys relationships but sometimes it helps strengthen them.  
They were not only companions in life, but also partners in crime. They had finally found the right balance and their souls were not so lost and alone anymore.

Fin.


End file.
